


Poker Face

by emocezi



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Implied Hardison/Shelly, Jealous Elliot, Poker night isn't date night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emocezi/pseuds/emocezi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cabbages have better self protective instincts then Hardison.  There's a possibility they've got better people skills too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shanachie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/gifts).



"So hey, are you guys partners?" Shelly asks, looking from Alec to Elliot.

"No." Elliot growls out at the same time Alec responds with a "Sure are" and then a hurt look because Elliot doesn't think he's partner material.

"Okay, cool." Shelly shoots Elliot a shit eating grin mostly hidden by his poker hand and turns to Alec. "So hey Alec, what are you doing this weekend?"

"Taking Parker to the Robot Death Match. And then after that, not a lot. Why, what's up?"

"Well, I'm only in town for a few days and I need someone to show me the sights of Boston." Alec blinks, then shrugs.

"Sure man."

"No." Elliot growls. "We've got that thing we're doing."

"Awwww, Elliot." Shelly grins, sharklike and mean, going in for the kill. "I promise I'll bring home your boy safe and sound."

"Not a mark on him." Elliot rumbles, actually starting to sound like he wants to leap across the table and kill his friend with a piece of ice and a blue poker chip. Shelly's grin slides into another smirk and he tosses his cards face down onto the table without even bothering to look at them.

"I'm out."

"Really?" Alec sounds surprised, and a little cautious. He has the self preservation instincts of a cabbage and probably thinks Shelly's actually being nice. Idiot.

The only sights Shelly wants to see are the ones he can view from his hotel bedroom. But whatever, if Alec is stupid enough to let himself get caught in _that_ sort of thing with a guy like Shelly, then he gets whatever's coming at him.

**Author's Note:**

> This would have stayed on my computer for the rest of forever if Shanachie hadn't bullied me into posting it. And by bullied I mean randomly asked me about the drabble. So thank you my lovely, for reminding me.


End file.
